Custodiana
by kkluvz2write
Summary: There are numerous legends of a family that lived in the forest, but when strangers intrude and murder the parents, the five children are left to flee and survive on their own. The youngest (Maka) was never heard from, thus she has decided to not only tell her story, but take revenge on the men that took everything she ever had. Rated M for language and possible lemons. R
1. Chapter 1

Custodiana

Back when the land was vigorous and newfangled, when the ancestors roamed the earth there were those called the Wald Geist, also known as the spirits of the land who wandered with the human race. They knew they were safe and they didn't fear the natives of the world. Until one day, a human fell in love with a Wald Geist, yearning for the immortal life she possessed, but this was taboo and looked upon as shameful. But this didn't stop the man from consuming the girl's body and soul; they lived as one for a night and reproduced five children over the years. Four boys and one girl who would live an immortal life alone, unloved and unwanted by either the humans or the Wald Geist, thus they were forced to run away from their home while their parents were brutally murdered. The four boys separated and found homes for themselves, falling in love with humans and reproducing their new race that would be known as Custodians. The humans finally acknowledged their presence and stopped trying to eliminate them. But the girl never showed herself to the world, and thus legends and myths take place. One of the first legends, told by her eldest brother, was that she shut herself up in a lonely cabin and refused to come out and thus died. The second legend told by her second eldest brother was that she went off to Mount Olympus and became a goddess. The third brother told a tall tale of her falling in love with a small town and she thus let herself become its spirit and she thus watches over it. The youngest brother told a myth of a warrior who conquered the evil spirits of Hades and she thus holds the key to the underworld and rules over the dark world, never wanting to see light again. But all of these tales would end up being intermixed and thus the legend of what really happened will be revealed today by the youngest of the siblings. I am Maka Albarn and I am a Custodiana, and I'm going to tell you what happened when I disappeared from this dark and desolate world that was once beautiful and rich.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a clear and sunny day when my father and mother were preparing supper, I was five years old and I still remember every second of that day. They were making rabbit stew with fresh baked bread and sweat juice from the orange tree near our humble cottage. I sat betwixt my parents, since I was the baby of the family, and the only girl at that. I loved my parents very much, and they returned that love to me. My father seemed like a giant to me with his tanned skin, shoulder length red hair and pale blue eyes, he wore a smile that always reassured me of any oncoming danger. My mother was gorgeous, with no flaw to her perfect ivory skin, her bright jade eyes beamed with love for her family, and her long golden hair flowed like a river. She had small pink lips and rosy cheeks, full of life and always smiling. She taught me all there is to know about the forest, what trees are safest to hide in, where to find fresh honey, which plants healed, could feed you, or hurt you, and how to survive on your own in the wilderness. She also taught me a little bit of magic to which I always practiced. It wasn't anything dark, only to help heal my family or myself if anyone ever got hurt. She also taught me to cook and make my own clothing and tools from fresh bark and some sharp rocks. My father taught me how to listen to the forest and find nearby animals to hunt, he also taught me which animals tasted better or worse, along with which ones to hunt and which ones to leave alone. He taught me to use a weapon and to never give up, even if I was being tickled to death. They were the best teachers I could ever ask for, both educating me and giving me wondrous gifts like books and trinkets they would make for me. Everything seemed so perfect in my small world, but little did I know that trouble lurked behind ever stone and tree near our small home. One night I was finishing catching my last fish and was heading back when I saw flames, my parents cries echoing in my ears, I felt my heart stop when I saw my mother being beaten and taken advantage of by the strangers that were setting fire to my once beautiful and shinning mother. My father was limp on the ground, blood now his pigmentation as apposed to his once tanned skin. I hear my mother cry,

"GO! GO! Never look back!"

Her jade eyes full of fear and my heart sank along with her skin that was melting off her body. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me, I never saw my family again. Luckily I never dropped my food and I managed to clean the fish and was forced to eat it raw, unless I wanted the strange men to follow after me as well. Thoughts clogged my mind as I sat on a tree branch over looking the small cottage that was burnt to the ground. I had never gotten very far from my home but I was determined to move much faster in the safety of the trees. I thus jumped from branch to branch as my mother taught me, refusing to look back. I continued until my arms felt like they were going to fall off, and then I reached a strange place. High above the trees I saw what looked like hundreds of log cabins and I hid amidst the branches and bark, my camouflage hiding me from their human eyes. I listened and heard two men talking with raspy and emotionless voices,

"Ya, we got 'em. They were pretty damn easy to pin down, there were some children that got away though, four boys and I think I saw a little girl. Kami was yelling at the girl to run, she was just too damn fast."

The tall man with grey attire said to the man hiding behind a cracked door.

"That so? Hmm, how old did she look?"

The voice was cold and hard as stone.

"'Bout four, maybe five years old."

"Hmm, she'll die off soon, and the boys?"

"The eldest I know is fourteen now, then the others are between twelve and eight years old."

"Hmm, they may have a higher chance of escaping. Go after the boys, and forget the girl, she's good as dead."

The man said without any emotion or any slight change of tone in his voice. I felt tears build up in my eyes at the thought of this really happening. Why did they go after us? What importance are we to them? Then I realized, I couldn't leave, not without knowing and thus I devised my plan to infiltrate the small town and become one of them for a temporary time, until I can take back what they took from me: Life. The only thing I would ever take from another soul, and the only sin I would swear to be justice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you can start tomorrow. I need the floors cleaned, the laundry done, and Soul's room needs a desperate cleaning."

The woman was snobbish, standing only a few inches taller than me, with dark black hair in a tight bun and dull brown eyes. Her lips were creased and dyed with red lipstick; she too looked emotionless and uncaring. Was everyone like this in this small town? I couldn't help but look around the house, or mansion rather. This family, the Evans, had a substantial amount of money and they were clearly all musicians. Mrs. Evans played the piccolo, Mr. Evans the cello, Wes the eldest son the violin, and Soul the youngest played the piano. I wasn't too impressed since I could play any instrument handed to me, a trait that was well known to all guardians of the forest. I continued to walk forward until I ran into something solid and quite muscular.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you- Oh, hello there."

A raspy voice emerged from somewhere high above me, I didn't want to look up but I was forced to by two strong hands.

"I beg your pardon sir, I'm terribly sorry. I'll be the new maid starting tomorrow and Mrs. Evans was just giving me a tour and I was just lost in the general splendor of your home."

My jade eyes met with dark brown eyes that almost appeared black as night, his stare made my skin shudder with fear. His hair what black as the depths of his pupils and his face was thin and long, with lips that parted exposing a devilish smile that assured me of danger ahead. He was two feet taller than me and clearly in his early twenties.

"Oh, well you're the first maid I've met with such an intense vocabulary. Pray, who are your parents?"

His face changed from pure intrigue to curiosity.

"I don't know sir, or I would have told your mother."

"Hmm, I prefer Wes. Would you like to hear some violin playing?"

His hand was held out but I had no intention of taking it.

"I am sorry, but I'm expected at a prior meeting. Please excuse me."

I curtsied and walked out, leaving him clearly annoyed and dissatisfied. I was relieved to be out of that horrible house, I knew I wasn't going to like my new job, but I desperately needed some money in order to find a place of my own. I walked out, this time being aware of where I was going, finally finding the front door, I left and secretly wondered off into the forest, my home for the time being. Though, I did forget to check if anyone was following me, and I thus walked down to the spring far away enough from the town not to be noticed for fear of what lurked in the woods, but close enough to get to work in a good amount of time.

"Ahh, nothing like a quiet evening alone away from all the madness."

I walked over to a tree and hung up a long tarp that would be useful as a tent, and I found some string and close pins to hang up my clothes after washing. I then found my old clothes I was wearing earlier, a cream mid thigh length dress that now exposed most of my chest with a brown vest, both with fringe dangling from the ends. My shoes were simple brown moccasins with fringe and some precious stones my father found and had my mother sew on for me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I began to undress, hanging my new clothes on the clothesline and walking toward the river. I looked at my reflection and found a young girl closer to the age of fourteen rather then sixteen looking back at me. My skin was ivory and pale like my mother's, and just as silky soft as her own, my hair had lightened from a light brown to a dirty blond shade and was now down to my back in a straight manor like my father's hair. I looked and saw a petite body with certain curves that illuminated my feminine figure, I actually rather liked my long and curvy legs, they were much easier to move in rather than my short chicken legs. I also found my eyes were the same jade shade as my mother's, something I was always grateful to my mother for. I found made some scissor-like metal and cut my hair just past my shoulders, not wanting to remind myself of my mother, I also gave myself some straight across bangs that made me look more my age, and they framed my face well, making my almond face long and lean but girlish. I smiled and brushed off the hair before I picked up small handfuls of water and tried to wash off some of the excess hair. I managed to conjure up some soap from Mother Nature, along with enough twigs and rocks to start a fire while I was to take my bath. I then gathered my clothes and walked to the spring that wasn't too far from my campsite. I found some useful thin bark to make a net and caught some good-sized fish and finally put them far enough from the water while I bathed quickly. I finished and took some cloth that I used to dry myself off; I found myself humming to a familiar lullaby my mother used to sing to me as I drifted off to sleep. Suddenly I hear my humming being returned by a low-based voice that sounded like a strange tune, but quite appealing to listen to. The birds suddenly warned me that he had been following me for some time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quis enim es tu?"

I asked him who he was in a dead language that was commonly known to any educated human being. I loved Latin and its natural and flowing tone that slips off of my tongue.

"Meum nomen est Anima Comedentis Evans. Et estis?"

I was surprised when he answered my back, telling me his name was Soul Eater Evans, and he asked me who I was.

"Caroline Bingley."

I responded, still holding my Latin accent.

"You know love, I don't believe you seem like the type of person who could speak Latin."

Soul's voice was raspy and carried a light British accent; his family's accents were clearly stronger. His voice was like honey, sweet but devious; I knew I wouldn't trust him.

"Hmm, well looks can be deceiving."

I looked over to see a tall man with a long toned face like his older brother, but with obvious muscles and a toned chest and perfectly sculpted abs, he wasn't wearing anything, apparently bathing himself. His legs were strong and long, a towel hung over his shoulder and barely covering his groin. I blushed and looked away, turning my back to him as I dried my hair, avoiding eye contact and not even trying to hide my backside from him. I continued humming and finally hung the towel up and reached for my dress and suddenly I felt a presence come up from behind me and grab me, I squeaked and turned towards him, slapping him across the face as he closed the distance, his face slightly red. I found his teeth to be sharp and pearly white, it didn't terrify me, but rather turned me on. I found my face blushing as I felt his hot breath on my lips, which were now trembling.

"You shouldn't do that Ms. Bingley, you do after all work for my family and thus work for me."

I felt Soul's arms suddenly snake around me, bringing me closer as his tongue traced my neck, causing my body to heat up, and my eyes to become hazy. He sucked and bit into my tender flesh as I felt my heart race and my head spin, I wanted to fight him back but I couldn't find the strength. Then he pushed me to the ground where its sudden coldness awakened my senses, finding his fingertips trace over my body as I shivered under his calloused skin. His fingers were long, lean, and rough against my silky skin as I felt my body thrust towards him, all functioning of my brain gone now.

"Soul, stop, please."

I was begging him, I didn't want to be exposed to a man in such a way after just meeting him, and he listened to me.

"I'm terribly sorry."

He pulled away, guilt on his face, along with a faint blush.

"How old are you?"

"I'm going to be nineteen in a few weeks."

His smile was faint and his eyes looked away from mine. I cupped his face and brought his gaze back to me and I neared him, my legs wrapping around his hips as I felt him brush against me, molding into me. I smiled faintly as our lips met, a soft and tender kiss. I didn't let it last long, I quickly got up and dressed and climbed up the trees before he could even call out my name.

"Caroline?"

His voice was far away now, I collected my things and found a cave nearby, I set up camp and made a small fire, just enough to make the fish. I ate quickly and put out the fire, taking off my shoes and massaging my feet, I put them back on and closed the cave with a large rock, so nothing could get in, and only I could move it. I finally found my bed-like structure and snuck under my blankets and slowly fell asleep, nightmares of what happened earlier kept popping into my mind. I found myself rising at the moment the sun kissed the eastern horizon. I looked out from my cave and wrapped my things up, hiding them in a small hole I had dug, making sure no one was around.

"Huhh, I really need to be more careful. I almost got caught by a stranger, then I let him see a side of me that shouldn't be seen on a first meeting, and I don't think I'm going to avoid Soul for a while. The only reason I kissed him was to get away from him, but is that the only reason?"

I thought about it and I really did like the way his lips felt, soft, and succulent.

"Hmm, none of that, I need to focus. I don't need a man getting in my way."

I quickly took off my native attire and put my clothes up in a tree and tied them securely and I quickly climbed down, throwing my black dress over me, buttoning the jade buttons from my collarbone to my navel. I then adjusted the white collar that was close to my neck; the sleeves were tight to my arms and reaching my wrists. The skirt went down, covering the simple black shoes that covered my feet and gave little support, I tied my hair up in a tight bun and put a white hair band on to hold back the longer parts of my bangs. I looked over the river and saw my reflection, I looked like a stuck up village girl. I frowned but got up anyway and walked toward my doom, to the Evans' residence. I walked up to their door and knocked loud enough for the butler to let me in, he did, then he showed me to the list made out for me to obey, and the first item on the list was to clean Soul's room. I rolled my eyes and went out to get a mop and a bucket. I knocked once and no answer, I knocked twice and still nothing, thus I opened the door and let myself in. He was fast asleep in his bed, he looked harmless, his strange white hair all over his pillow and a trickle of drool coming from his mouth.

"Pitiful."

I whispered under my breath as I walked over to where he was sleeping. I made sure to be gentle when I waked him, I put my hand on his muscular shoulder and spoke softly.

"Master, it's time to wake up."

Silence. Hmm figures he wouldn't wake up the first time I tried to get him up. Thus I tried again, this time a little bit rougher. I made sure to rock him pretty roughly, although he unfortunately pulled me in and rolled me to his side.

"Maser Evans! Let me go!"

"Nnmmm."

"I said let go!"

I elbowed him in the gut and he coughed up his left lung and let me go.

"That's better. Now get up you lazy bum! I need to clean your room and it'd be better if you weren't in it."

My voice was rusty and dry from the stern tone I had to use, something I didn't often do.

"Jesus woman! Huhhh! Are you trying to kill me?"

"That depends if you expect to have your way with me. I'll be darned if I go down without a fight!"

"Well fine, the hell with you."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Alright then."  
"I'm leaving."  
"Good ridden."

"Horrid woman."  
"Perverted man."

"I see you two are getting along well this morning."

"Master."

I bowed.

"Wes."

Soul scoffed.

"Yes, well Soul, you were leaving?"

"And you Wes? What did you have in mind? Can't you see she's busy."  
"And can't you see she doesn't want you here?"

"And how do you know if she wants you here?"

"Ehem, young masters I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot of work to do today, so if you don't mind both leaving?"

"Oh yes of course."

Soul didn't even try to argue, he merely looked over at Wes to see his response.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day masters."

They were finally gone, and I got straight to work. It took me practically half the day to clean his room, and then I had to do Wes' room, which luckily only took me a few hours. Then it was time to prepare the tea for the mistress, since she went out to go shopping in town. Before I knew it, the sun seemed to be setting, making me grateful that it was time to go home.

"I'll be on my leave Mrs. Evans."

"Fine, good work today Ms. Bingley."

"Thank you ma'am. I shall return at the same time then."

"Yes, and I will have another list of chores for you to do then."

"Right. Good evening then."

"Yes, good evening."

I left the house, my feet sore, and my back aching. I had to find the man that murdered my parents, and I was growing curious as to whom Mr. Evans was. I had never seen him before; he never seems to be home at all. But it would make sense if he's never home, what with him making such a grand salary, and being able to afford all those luxuries. Hmmph, what's a grand house compared to the grandeur of a forest?


End file.
